When animals are slaughtered, for example sheep, unless the sheep has been recently shorn, there is often a large quantity of wool on the skin and if the skin is to be tanned and produced into leather, then this wool must be removed. As the tanning is not usually carried out at or near the abattoirs, then this wool on the skin increases the transport costs, particularly as quite often the tanning and leather production is often carried out in an overseas country.